degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/I Don't Recall Getting Married
One day da Krew took a trip on a vacation and all things chaos ensue ............ Lizzy: 'Da fuck are we doing here? '''Kieran: '''It was Ash's idea. ''(Ash has an innocent look on her face then Lizzy pats her on the head) 'Lizzy: '''Good girl. I'm going to the hotel room to watch my primetime anime! '''Yazzy: '''Me too! '''Gegi: '''Same. '''Ash: '''Right ahead of ya. '''Tori: '''You're adding in yaoi Aisling. '''Ash: '''Heyyyyyyyyyyy. '''Brandon: '''WAIT FOR ME LADIES! '''Damian: '''You guys just gotta be such shut-ins. Even Kieran's got the right idea. '''Kieran: '''Huh - - oh yeah Damian. ''(Kieran is at the beach staring at girls in bikinis, Damian face palms) 'Damian: '''I'm goin' to Starbucks first. '''Kieran: '''Yeh yeh you carry on. '''Damian: '''Ok. '''Kieran: '''BOOBS! ''(A woman looks at Kieran appalled and walks away, Kieran runs after her) 'Kieran: '''NO NO WAIT! ''(Kieran stumbles in the sand and falls on top another woman, accidentally groping her and he helps her up) 'Kieran: '''My apologies. '''Woman: '''PERVERT! ''(Kieran tries to explain himself but gets slapped in the face by both women. He turns to hear laughing) '''Kieran: '''WHAT THE - - LIZZY?! '''Lizzy: ''(Shaking her phone) I knew this would happen. Continue your perverted activity. ''(Kieran looks unimpressed as Lizzy hops along laughing. Back in the hotel room. Ash is reading yaoi manga, Gegi is watching her, Yazzy is writing fanfiction, Tori has cats on her bed Brandon is freaked out by this until Lizzy comes up laughing) Lizzy: 'WHAT THE FUCK TORI?! YOU BROUGHT CATS UP HERE?! '''Tori: '''They all looked lonely. '''Lizzy: '''Anyway. Yazzy you're always calling Kieran perverted more than any of us. '''Yazzy: '.......... True. Wait what did he do? '''Lizzy: '''Just watch. ''(Lizzy sets her phone on the nightstand. Ash, Gegi, Brandon and Tori gather to see Kieran on the screen. Everyone laughs) '' '''Ash: '''Oh Kieran. '''Tori: '''Sounds like you 2 in the bedroom. '''Ash: '''TORI!!!!!! STOP! '''Yazzy: '''Where's our perverted protagonist now? '''Kieran: ''(In a sarcastic tone) HAHA VERY FUNNY. '''Gegi: '''Well now......... it was sorry bb. '''Kieran: '''TORI YOU HAVE CATS! AND I CAN ALMOST SEE - - '''Tori: '''Say panties and die. '''Brandon: '''Like Brandizzy? '''Lizzy: '(Gasps) ''BRANDON! I'm breaking up with you. You don't give me the love I deserve. '''Brandon: '''BRANDIZZY IS DEADER THAN SIMON. OOPS TOO SOON. '''Ash: '''What - - BRANDIZZY CAN'T DIE. '''Brandon: '''BRANDIZZY IS DEADER THAN LUCY'S FATHER. OOPS TOO SOON AGAIN. '''Gegi: '''SON YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE. '''Brandon: '''Whoever says anything about Brandizzy making up I'm spoiling the entire Tartarus arc. ''(Yazzy lets out an overdramatic gasp) Ash: 'No please. '''Kieran: '''BRANDON DO THAT AND WE MIGHT HAVE TO KILL YOU. '''Lizzy: '''Be lucky he didn't bring up Attack on Titan with - - '''Tori: '''I know Lizzy. I know. '''Damian: '''Hello you thots! ''(Damian comes into the room with shopping bags while sipping a frappucino) 'Tori: '''KIERAN TRIED TO SEE MY PANTIES! '''Brandon: '''And also got slapped by 2 women today. Surprised Lizzy wasn't one of them. '''Lizzy: '''I beat him up anyways. '''Ash: '''Where were you? '''Damian: '''Well while you guys were busy reading yaoi, writing fanfiction, watching anime and ........... playing with cats? I found a store. And ........... ''(Damian empties his bag with merchandise his most notable being Rei plushies) 'Lizzy: '''TAKE ME TO THIS PLACE! I NEED MY NAGISA MERCHANDISE. AND MY NATSU MERCHANDISE. AND MY ARMIN STUFF! '''Damian: '''Ok chill out. First we go to the beach. '''Ash/Yazzy: '''I HATE THE BEACH! '''Kieran: '''Can we go to a different one? '''Lizzy: '''KIERAN I SWEAR .............. ''(Everyone leaves the hotel room. They're all seen at a pool place. All the girls are squirting Kieran with waterguns. Later they're all seen shopping Brandon is seen in a cat costume Tori looks adoringly at this, Lizzy groans. They're later seen at a store with anime merchandise) '''Brandon: '''Yet I can't have my Natsu shrine. '''Yazzy: ''(Carrying a Gray body pillow) Eh? Lizzy destroyed it and it was a fanfic! '''Brandon: '''I DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR GRAY SHRINE YAZZY! '''Yazzy: '''BUT IT'S GRAY-SAMA! WHY DON'T YOU BUILD A SHRINE TO JUVIA?! '''Brandon: '''Juvia-chan ............ '''Kieran: '''Both of you need to chill. You're lucky to have characters you appreciate. Myself included. '''Gegi: '''Lizzy I'm bored............ '''Lizzy: '''Let's go back to the room then. ''(Lizzy, Tori and Gegi are back in their room. Gegi and Lizzy are doing roleplay with plushies as cats come to nestle themselves on Tori) Tori: 'I love these cats. '''Gegi: '''Marry me! '''Lizzy: '''YES YES YES! '''Yazzy: '''Look it's not that I WANTED to destroy the shrine. Lizzy gave me the task. '''Brandon: '''Fine ....... I remember I was there. '''Yazzy: '''Just do not spoil the Tarturus arc. That shit caused me pain. '''Damian: '''ROOM SERVICE BITCHES! '''Lizzy: '''OH YES! YESSSSS! Ash and Kieran surely are missing out. ''(Tori has a dirty look on her face. Elsewhere) '''Ash: '''WE'RE MARRIED! '''Kieran:'' HELLO MRS KIERAN! '''Ash: '''HELLO MR ASH! '''Kieran: '''YOU ARE MY NEW WAIFU! '''Ash: '''WELL YOU ARE MY NEW HUSBANDO! ''(The next morning) Ash: 'KIERAN! '''Kieran: '''Yes my waifu? '''Ash: '''I DON'T RECALL GETTING MARRIED! '''Kieran: '''WE GOTTA TELL THEM. ''(Ash and Kieran enter the room) '''Kieran: '''Morning. '''Brandon: '''Morning! '''Tori: '''Seems like a good one. '''Gegi: '''Wow. '''Lizzy: '''Tori shut it! '''Yazzy: '''Where were you 2 last night? '''Ash/Kieran: '''We got married ............... '''Everyone: '''WHAT?! '''Lizzy: '''THIS IS NOT REAL! IT'S MADNESS! '''Damian: '''I COULDA BEEN BEST MAN AND MADE A CAKE! '''Kieran: '''Thank you Dami but that's not necessary. Plus we don't recall ever getting married. '''Gegi: '''That explains it. '''Yazzy: '''I guess congrats are in order? '''Brandon: '''Yeah still crazy. '''Yazzy: '''Hush. '''Gegi: '''Umm where's Tori? '''Brandon: '''Is she ok too? '''Tori: '''ASHERAN IS CANON! YES YES YES YES! FKSHKFWHKSAHDAIKWJSOI! MY OTP! AND MARRIED TOOOOOO! CONGRATS I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY! AND YAY ASHERAN! GIVE ME AN "A" GIVE ME AN "S" GIVE ME AN "H" GIVE ME AN "E" GIVE ME AN "A" GIVE ME AN "N" WHAT'S THAT SPELL?! CANON! I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO REST OR KEEP CHEERING/DANCING/CELEBRATING! IT'S SO OVERWHELMING AND TOO MUCH BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD YIPPEEEE! '''Lizzy: '''Tori has officially lost it! WHAT IS GOING ON WORLD?! '''The End Category:Blog posts